perhaps, possibly
by littleparadox
Summary: 2: Indie musicians AU. Sasuke mungkin bukan penyanyi hip-hop dengan tato, tapi nyalinya lumayan mirip (atau lebih). / The kids, but in another universe. / Drabble anthology.
1. Satu

**Disclaimer** | Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan dengan membuat fanfiksi ini.  
 **Other** | 560 words. Harry Potter AU. Sasuke & Sakura.  
 **Summary** | Di antara Bludger dan pacarnya, terkadang, Sasuke masih lebih memilih Bludger.

* * *

 **PERHAPS, POSSIBLY  
** _by_ littleparadox

 **.**

 ** _#1. past the quidditch pitch with a broken rib_**

* * *

"Ujung ranjang kamu dipenuhi buket dan cokelat kemarin."

Sakura menopang sikunya di pinggir ranjang Hospital Wing yang dibaringi Sasuke, tidak menatap pemuda itu saat mengatakannya namun hanya fokus bermain-main dengan kertas lipat yang sudah diberi jampi melayang. Ia membuat burung, kepiting, ikan, perahu, dan membuat mereka semua menggantung di atas kepala Sasuke seperti mainan bayi. Pemuda itu tertegun dan matanya melebar: dia sudah meminta Naruto untuk menyembunyikannya sebelum Sakura datang, _sial_. Gadis itu memiliki gelombang cemburu yang mengerikan. Sekarang, anehnya, dia nampak tidak terganggu. Mungkin Sasuke hanya akan keluar rumah sakit untuk didiamkan sepanjang minggu.

Gadis itu menangkap matanya (yang barangkali sedang terlihat ngeri) dan memalingkan pandangan, kembali melipat bentuk-bentuk di atas kertas merah jambu. Kali ini sebuah bunga. "Aku datang sebelum Naruto, kamu tahu. Waktu kamu masih pingsan," seusai dihantam Bludger di rusuk, maksudnya. Sasuke langsung tak sadarkan diri, dan sewaktu membuka mata, yang ada hanya Naruto yang langsung bawel _woi bego! Aku yang pertama jenguk ahaha percaya nggak? Percaya nggak?!_ Dan bodohnya, Sasuke percaya. Ah...

"Dan tetap saja lebih lambat dibanding..." Sakura menimbang-nimbang, melepaskan bunga kertasnya ke udara agar berjajar di sebelah perahu dan berputar-putar pelan, "...penggemar..." gadis itu bergidik, "...yah, mereka."

Bukan salah Sasuke, tapi lebih baik dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri daripada Sakura ngambek berhari-hari. Tidak seperti dia bisa naik ke meja Slytherin di Aula Besar dan pakai mantra _sonorus,_ mengumumkan, _mulai hari ini, tidak ada yang boleh kasih aku apa pun kecuali pacarku._ Yang benar saja. Valentine baru lewat dua minggu yang lalu dan dia sudah mengalami masa terburuknya dihimpit anak-anak sepanjang hari. Shikamaru sampai harus mencium semua piala minumannya di Aula Besar karena takut ada yang memasukkan ramuan cinta.

Parah, tapi juga norak. Sakura jelas memiliki problem manajemen emosi, dan Sasuke memiliki problem menyuarakan pembelaannya karena dia selalu mengalah duluan. Mana yang benar?

"Aku juga inginnya aku laris manis, biar kamu tahu rasanya," pandangan Sakura jadi mendelik. Sasuke mendadak merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, dan yang ini bukan karena Bludger, karena rusuknya yang retak sudah diperbaiki semalam. "Enak sih enak, dapat makanan gratis terus."

"Nggak kumakan, kok..." pembelaan tak berguna, karena ini bukan soal siapa yang makan. Sakura cemberut sembari melipat satu kertas lagi. Kodok.

"Kamu tahu kemarin ada yang nitip cokelat ke aku?" pandangan Sakura dongkol sekali. " _Nitip._ Rasanya mau aku jambak."

 _Jangan jambak,_ Sasuke berdoa, _nanti perang dunia pecah._ Sakura mengamuk sama dengan banteng lepas, sama dengan sebatalion troll mengobrak-abrik Aula Besar. Pemuda itu menatap sang gadis takut-takut, bingung, karena Sakura terdengar jengkel namun tangannya masih melipat kertas dengan halus. Jemarinya terampil sekali, namun tidak ada yang tahu seberapa banyak kekuatan terhimpun di dalamnya, melebihi tongkat sihir. Ia pernah melihat anak Ravenclaw pendengki yang mengendap di belakang Sasuke setelah pertandingan, membawa pemukul Bludger—Sakura merebutnya dan memukulkan tongkat itu di pagar tribun sampai patah.

Kalau Sakura menjambak, Sasuke hampir positif siapapun yang dijambaknya akan terpenggal seketika.

"Mumpung OWL ramuan dan mantraku bagus," maksudnya apabila difrasakan ulang, _semua_ OWL Sakura bagus. Sasuke saja jeblok di herbologi. "Mungkin aku jadi penyembuh saja di rumah sakit, biar bisa magang di St. Mungo. Gimana?"

Pandangannya mengarah ke Sasuke, menunggu. Pemuda itu tertegun. "Maksudnya?"

Senyum terbentang di wajah sang gadis. "Biar kalau ada Seeker yang masuk rumah sakit karena cedera Bludger lagi, dia bisa langsung masuk bangsalku," setulus kasih ibu, liukan bibirnya. Sasuke menelan ludah. "Penggemarnya nggak aku izinkan masuk."

Uh.

"I-idenya bagus."

Untung masa depan masih jauh.

.

.

.

 **.fin**

* * *

 **A/N** | Antologi berbagai setting AU dengan berbagai genre for your everyday need. Diupdate suka-suka sesuai inspirasi datang dan pergi. Mungkin ke depannya nggak cuma berisi Sasuke dan Sakura namun karakter _Naruto_ lainnya (kalau setting cocok dan dapat ilham, hehe). Let's be happy.


	2. Dua

**Disclaimer** | Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapatkan dengan membuat fanfiksi ini.  
 **Other** | 1,480 words. Indie musicians AU. Sasuke & Sakura.  
 **Summary** | Sasuke mungkin bukan penyanyi hip-hop dengan tato, tapi nyalinya lumayan mirip (atau lebih).

* * *

 **PERHAPS, POSSIBLY**

 _by_ littleparadox

 **.**

 _ **#2. pre-gig with a non-alcoholic alcoholic drink**_

* * *

" _Shit._ Sial. Terkutuk."

"Apaan, sih. _Pick-_ mu hilang lagi?"

 _Pick_ gitar ketelingsut di balik berlembar-lembar notasi musik mungkin akan lebih baik ketimbang menemukan wajah Sakura di bawah temaram keemasan _Konoha_ malam itu. Naruto memandanginya dengan alis menyatu macam ulat bulu pirang dan Sasuke hanya menggerundel samar menanggapi, menyaksikan Naruto mengedikkan bahu dan kembali mengatur senar gitarnya. Barangkali karena Naruto sangat mengenal Sasuke, atau karena dia punya daya pendengaran tak tertandingi. Sasuke tidak mungkin menggerutu berbisik-bisik kalau bukan karena urusan yang benar-benar penting. _Bass_ -nya jadi terasa berat, talinya mengiris pundak. Ada tatapan yang dia rasakan menusuk tengkuk.

Ketika vokalis solo Haru mulai merilis _teaser_ di akun Instagram akan kolaborasinya dengan seniman hip-hop Hyūga, tidak ada yang menyangka mereka akan disuguhkan sebuah video musik juga. Secara pribadi, Sasuke tahu Sakura bukan orang yang gemar difoto. Dia hemat biaya produksi, begitu kata para kritik. Musiknya hanya bisa dinikmati secara auditori, tanpa sajian visual yang menarik—paling jauh, mereka hanya mendapatkan video lirik. Pada sebuah wawancara, Haru mengatakan bahwa ia ingin musiknya dicecap tanpa distraksi.

"Meski aku tahu MV akan meningkatkan daya tarik, aku tak ingin pendengarku mengingat musikku dari kisah di video, aktris yang tampil, atau salah memaknakan apa yang ingin kusampaikan." Dia menjawab, rambutnya waktu itu berwarna cokelat tua, "selain itu, aku juga sedikit _camera-shy_. Hehe."

 _Kepalamu._ Lalu yang muncul di video ini, yang berguling akrab dan tertawa bahagia di kasur putih bersih bersama pemuda pucat bertato di sekujur lengan, siapa?

Seisi anggota band mereka meributkan tayangan berdurasi tiga setengah menit itu. Selain karena Haru akhirnya memilih muncul di kamera, dia cantik sekali dengan rambut berwarna merah muda, dan Hyūga tampak super tampan tanpa atribut warna hitam dan topi _beanie_. Dia memotong rambut panjangnya jadi cepak, sangat rapi. Siapa yang tahu? Tidak sampai satu jam, muncul berbagai video ulasan, artikel, dan tanggapan di linimasa fans. Lagu kolaborasi ini merupakan _hit single_ emas. Cocok sekali, sangat serasi. _Hyūga X Haru!_

Berbicara secara obyektif, lagu mereka memang bagus. Lebih dari bagus, _luar biasa_. Tetapi, entah untuk alasan apa, setiap salah satu anggota band memainkannya di studio, Sasuke menjadi dongkol sekali dan lupa caranya bermain _bass_.

Jelas, ketika mereka akan tampil di kelab ini untuk _gig_ kesekian kalinya mengiringi program _Happy Friday free flow beer_ , tidak ada waktu untuk kesalahan. Akan ada fans setia yang hadir, bos _Konoha_ penggemar musik mereka, plus Sasuke tidak bisa melewatkan tawaran bir gratis. Sayangnya, jadwal mereka adalah pukul sebelas nanti, dan masih ada satu jam lebih sampai mereka dapat giliran naik.

Kiba sudah selesai mengatur tinggi perkusi, Shikamaru usai _tuning_ , dan Naruto melepas gitar elektrik dari pundaknya. Sasuke enggan sekali untuk turun dan berbaur ke keramaian. Sakura sedang duduk di bar, rambut merah mudanya digelung longgar, dan dia sendirian. _Sial!_

Teman-temannya langsung disapa sekelompok rekan lain di meja besar sepanjang dinding. Kolega satu industri, lebih tepatnya. Ada produser musik _underground_ Shino, taipan muda pemilik label independen mereka Chouji, model Ino yang kemarin baru ikut pemotretan bersama Sasuke untuk majalah _lifestyle_ edisi baru, Lee sang videografer, dan masih banyak lagi… sementara mereka sepakat untuk duduk berdempetan di meja itu dan memesan minum tambahan, Sasuke masih berdiri. Shikamaru sudah merangsek duduk terlebih dulu di sebelah Tenten, drummer band sebelah. Kiba menemukan tempat di antara Lee dan Ino (yang protes karena Kiba menginjak ujung pakaiannya), kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk memesan.

Berdiri dan tersenyum simpul menanggapi ajakan rekan-rekannya untuk bergabung, Sasuke berharap tundaan sejenak ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura paham ia tidak memiliki waktu, dan agar wanita itu menyibukkan diri dengan orang lain atau minuman lain. Namun, kala ia mencuri pandang ke arah bar, Sakura masih duduk santai di sana sembari menyisip _umetini_. Kurang ajar.

Mengacuhkan Naruto, yang sudah memangku Hinata sang vokalis band sebelah sembari menciumi lehernya, Sasuke akhirnya melangkah sembari menghela napas ke arah belakang kelab. _Persetan, lah._

" _Lime and tonic_ ," ia mengangguk kepada bartender yang menyapanya tanpa suara. Volumenya pelan, namun nadanya keras; Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa sulit untuk menahan, dan dia bisa merasakan urat di lehernya yang tegang. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah. Dari sebelahnya, Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Kamu nggak mau mabuk sembari manggung?" nadanya main-main. Sasuke bisa mengenali suara itu, warna khas itu, yang melambung tinggi menyanyikan refrain sembari layar menampilkan wajahnya, nyengir penuh gigi, menghadap Hyūga yang memegang kamera. Dia mencoba melirik ke kiri. Kuku jemari Sakura sudah dimanikur, hitam membingkai ujung atas. Bartender menyajikan pesanannya, gelas pendek berisi cairan bening dengan jeruk nipis diiris tipis.

Dengan seluruh harga diri dan kesabaran, Sasuke menjawab sembari menyentuh gelas yang licin karena dingin, "nanti aku pesan _shochu_ sekalian _._ "

Ada dengusan oleh wanita itu, geli. "Jangan kayak orang tua begitu, ah." Ia membalik badannya, yang tadinya bersandar ke bar menjadi bertumpu siku, bersebelahan dengan Sasuke yang sedang meneguk asam. Bukan hanya agar tidak melantur sembari manggung, tapi dia juga tidak mau melantur _sekarang_. Sakura berdeham. Dia wangi sekali. "Lama nggak kelihatan, kamu."

Sasuke mau menjawab, _kamu juga. Kenapa aku hanya lihat kamu lewat unggahan Instagram? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu tentang rilisan terbarumu? Bukannya harus memberitahu juga, sih. Sejak kapan memutuskan mau jadi aktris video sendiri? Sejak_ _Hyūga_ _potong rambut? Omong-omong, dia jelek._ Sayangnya, tonik yang barusan lewat di kerongkongan malah membuatnya melepehkan sesuatu seperti, "lagu barumu bagus."

 _Alah._

"Wow. Ehm. Datang darimu, aku harus bilang terima kasih," Sakura tampak terkejut, alisnya naik, "kali ini aku tidak banyak aransemen. Neji- _kun_ yang bekerja keras."

Sasuke menggigit bibir dalamnya. _Hm, oke._ Sakura tidak memanggilnya Sasuke- _kun_ saat dia menggubah lagu _debut_ untuk Haru. Sakura juga tidak muncul di video musik bandnya, bergulingan di kasur putih dengannya, atau menghasilkan tagar tren baru di media sosial tentang Sasuke dan dirinya. Ralat, tidak banyak— _tidak ada_ —yang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke _bassist_ band SHNB dan solois vokal Haru merupakan teman, teman menunggu giliran tampil di _backstage_ , teman cipta lagu saat awal meniti karir, teman yang meminta pendapat tentang lirik album baru, teman yang… seperti teman. Karena Sasuke juga tidak suka mengumbar. Salah siapa?

"Teman-teman band—" suara Sasuke pecah jadi lirih, dan dia berdeham, "anak-anak sangat suka. Mereka sering memutarnya sebelum kami latihan." Suka rambut barumu, suaramu, matamu, semuanya.

"Hmm," dengung Sakura lembut, menyesap _umeshu_ dan _gin_ sekali lagi, "kalau kamu?"

"Ha?"

Tolol, Sasuke nyaris tersedak biji jeruk. Sakura tidak sadar, atau pura-pura tidak sadar.

"Kalau kamu, suka nggak?" dia mengulang.

Sasuke membuat ekspresi galak, tetapi sepertinya lebih mirip orang sakit perut. "Aku bilang kan, bagus."

"Bagus itu bukan berarti suka," tandas Sakura kalem, dengan senyum jenaka bermain di bibir, "Aerosmith bagus, tapi aku nggak suka. Nah."

Sasuke melarikan pandangan ke tempat lain selain senyum Sakura. "…Suka," _bohong. Benci sekali_. "Kamu nggak mengirim liriknya padaku sebelum rilis. Tumben."

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, "Neji- _kun_ nggak mau. Katanya malu."

"Maksudmu dia eksklusif." Ups, kelepasan sinis. Menjadi penyanyi hip-hop tampan dengan seratus juta fans wanita memang menyulitkan hidup. Sakura seperti sedang memberinya tatapan penuh arti, memandangnya seperti itu. "Nggak perlu tanya pendapat juga sudah jago, kan, dia." Sasuke seperti mau tenggelam dalam gelas toniknya saja kalau harus mengomentari tentang duet mereka sekali lagi. Sakura, yang seperti melihat celah, langsung menyambarnya.

"Kalau kamu bilang begitu," Sakura sudah menghabiskan minumannya. "kami sedang merencanakan kolaborasi kedua. Aku yang gantian _featuring_."

Sasuke ingin, ingin sekali memesan _shooter_ vodka, tepat di sana.

"Akan berperan jadi pasangan lagi?"

 _Dua shooter_ , maksudnya.

"Kenapa, cocok?" Sakura bertanya, dan ketika Sasuke menaikkan bahu enggan menjawab, dia menambahkan, "sayang sekali. Kayaknya kita mau coba jadi pasangan yang hampir putus." Dia terkekeh.

"Lagunya tentang patah hati, dong?" Sasuke mencoba menyahuti, sok tidak peduli, jemari bermain di bibir gelas. Sakura mendengung, mengangguk-angguk.

"Kurang lebih," katanya mengiyakan, "ceritanya ceweknya suka orang lain sejak dulu, tapi orang lain itu jual mahal. Makanya pacaran sama cowoknya. Terus ketahuan, sekarang mau putus."

Kalau orang tertegun bisa bersuara, Sasuke sudah menyambar mikrofon. Pandangannya diusahakan tetap terpancang ke es batu yang mulai mencair di atas lembaran jeruk. Sakura menghela napas, seperti orang frustrasi.

"Lebih baik jujur sekarang ketimbang menyesal di akhir, kan," wanita itu menegakkan punggungnya, merapikan anak rambutnya yang tidak digelung. Dia mulai beranjak pergi, namun tidak sebelum dia mengatakan ini kepada Sasuke barulah ia benar-benar menghilang: "misalnya, soal pemotretan terakhirmu bersama model untuk majalah itu. Foto-fotonya bagus, tapi aku nggak suka."

Menghadap bartender yang kini geleng-geleng kepala, Sasuke perlahan menganga.

Jangan salahkan dirinya apabila satu jam kemudian, dia naik ke panggung dan memasang _bass_ di pundak sembari sempoyongan sedikit. Rekan satu bandnya akan mengernyit dan menyadari bahwa wajahnya merah padam. Ada fans yang menyadari, dan bos _Konoha_ juga sudah hendak menyela untuk bertanya setengah hati, namun ternyata Sasuke bermain baik sekali. Lihai sekali, seperti orang kerasukan. Sasuke akan bermain tanpa aturan.

Menjelang lagu ketiga berakhir, sejenak sebelum Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih dan pamit, Sasuke akan merebut mikrofon dan berteriak kesetanan, menghadap meja panjang berisi rekan, fans yang melotot terkejut, bos bar yang melipat tangan heran, hingga wanita berambut merah muda yang bersandar di bar dengan senyum yang transparan:

"HARUNO SAKURA, KITA PACARAN!"

Di ujung belakang kelab, bartender hanya mengelap enam gelas _shot_ tequila dengan pikiran: _dasar kasmaran._

.

.

.

 **.fin**

* * *

 **A/N** | For reference, lagunya Sakura X Neji semacam Hoody ft. Jay Park - Your Eyes. Suara bandnya Sasuke mirip Base Ball Bear. Terima kasih telah menyimak detil kurang penting ini ok bai


End file.
